


Thirst

by onesquishedcat



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Frustration, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesquishedcat/pseuds/onesquishedcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the heat can really get to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirst

Himchan bites his lip as Jongup saunters through the dorm in nothing but a pair of low slung, tight fitting jeans. It's been the hottest day all summer, and even now that the sun is setting the humidity clings and beads all over that flawless, sculpted skin, just begging to be licked off by Himchan's tongue.  
  
He swallows despite his parched throat, and tries to avert his eyes.  
  
He's really glad the others have made themselves scarce - Yongguk taking Zelo to the air conditioned studio, and Daehyun and Youngjae out for ice cream.  
  
Himchan curses his diet, and his big mouth.  
  
In a fit of crazed frustration he blamed on the heat, he had bet Jongup that the younger couldn't outlast him, and now he was paying for it.  
  
Who knew Jongup had such a sadistic streak in him. He sure loved to watch Himchan squirm.  
  
Despite his best efforts, Himchan found himself watching as Jongup walked over to the fridge and opened it, bending down to get a can of cold soda out of the fridge. The denim pulled tight over his muscular thighs and full ass, making Himchan choke on a moan.  
  
He was doing it on purpose. Himchan knows this. And yet still-  
  
Jongup's gaze was ruthless as he closed the fridge, leaning up against the counter beside it as his eyes never left Himchan's. Taking the length of the can, he begins to shake it in front of himself like a lewd mockery of jacking off, the muscles in his arm flexing as he does.  
  
Himchan whimpers.  
  
Jongup's lips curl up in a smirk before he tilts his head back, pulling the tab on the can as the foam rushes out and over his hand,  his face contorting in one of the sexiest orgasm faces Himchan has ever seen. The second eldest can feel his hands shaking as the dancer then proceeds to bring his hand up to his mouth and lick the foam off, slick tongue slow as it gets every last trace of the sweet beverage.  
  
Himchan explodes.  
  
"FUCK YOU, MOON JONGUP. YOU WIN."  
  
He slams his hands down on the table as he stands up, pushing the chair away as he tries to escape with what dignity he has left. He doesn't get far, a still slick hand wrapping around his wrist and yanking him back. Jongup forces Himchan back against the fridge, the smirk of all smirks on his lips as he holds Himchan's wrist above his head against the cool metal.  
  
"That won't be necessary, hyung. If I win, I think it's only fair I get to choose the prize."  
  
Himchan's eyebrows furrow until Jongup kisses him hard, the dancer's other hand slithering between them to cup Himchan's hardness through his lounge shorts. Himchan whimpers against his mouth, sagging against the fridge, but Jongup keeps him up by sliding his thigh between Himchan's.  
  
"Here's the new deal, hyung," He murmurs when he breaks the kiss, pressing his thigh upward as Himchan grinds down on it. "I'm gonna be nice and compromise. I'll let you enjoy the prize too."  
  
Himchan can barely think, let alone comprehend, so he doesn't protest when Jongup drags him from the kitchen and into the living room, shoving him down on the couch. By then though Himchan is catching on, turning on his back and shoving down his shorts, reaching for Jongup's second to pull the denim just down far enough for him to get his pink lips around Jongup's erection.  
  
It tastes just like he rememberes it does, maybe even better. Himchan moans around Jongup as he swallows him down, hands curling around those perfect hips.  Jongup groans in response, tilting his head back for just a moment but then he cant help it, rolling his head to the side to watch himself disappear between his favourite hyung's plush lips.  
  
With one hand curling in the older man's messed hair, he licks his other one and wraps it around Himchans leaking dick as the older man blows him, almost seeming to get more enjoyment out of it then Jongup himself is.  
  
Jongup watches as Himchan bobs his head like a starving man, trying to get as much of Jongup down his throat as he can. Even just the sounds he makes - crosses between choked moans and whimpers - is enough to get Jongup even more riled up than before, and he knows that he certainly doesn't want this to be the end of it.  
  
Pulling himself from Himchan's mouth, he ignores his whining protest and kneels down on the couch between Himchan's legs, gripping his calves and yanking him closer. He's still slick from Himchan's messy blow job, but he doesn't want to hurt him, so he shoves his hand between the couch cushions and pulls out a nearly used bottle of lube.  
  
As he flips open the cap to pour some over his fingers, he catches Himchan's questioning gaze, and shakes his head. "You don't want to know," He says, spreading the liquid over his cock and using some of the excess to rim Himchan's entrance.  
  
"Daehyun?"  
  
Jongup shakes his head as he gets into position, holding himself steady as he enters Himchan and thrusts quickly to get all the way in. "Youngjae, actually."  
  
Himchan's face contorts at the mental image and Jongup growls, wrapping one of Himchan's long legs around his waist as he leans over him to kiss him hard. "Unless you're imagining one of them fucking you right now, I'd rather not hear about them anymore."  
  
Himchan nods as Jongup begins to move, grinding and rolling his hips with the type of skill only an experienced dancer has. Before long he's forcing Himchan up the couch's arm from the force of his thrusts, and the elder is going crosseyed from the pleasure. He throws an arm over his mouth when his cries get too loud, unable to help it. He doesn't even feel in control of anything anymore, his lower half going numb from the sheer power, and every time Jongup yanks him back down into place he yelps.  
  
Fuck names. He doesn't even remember what day it is.  
  
Still, Jongup growls and pulls his arm away from his mouth, fingers rubbing at the teeth marks as he holds both arms on either side of Himchan's head, that fierce gaze on him again as he speaks. "Whose the one with the best stamina now? You fucking love this, don't you hyung?"  
  
Himchan nods, his neck nearly breaking from the whiplash. Jongup rips his orgasm from him before he can reply, his loud shout covered this time by Jongup's hand. As much as the dancer loves to hear him, the neighbours don't, so he has to content himself with watching Himchan's eyes roll back into his head, his whole body convulsing with his orgasm as he squeezes and squeezes around Jongup. It's enough to drag a low groan from the teenager, and he has enough mind to pull out to cum all over Himchan's thighs and stomach, drenching him in it and the sweat that rolls off them both.  
  
Time seems to stand still after such frantic movement, only their rapidly expanding chests and slight tremors in Himchan's legs giving any indication of the previous action.  
  
Licking his cracked lips, Himchan rolls his eyes around his head and opens them, his eyes rolling slowly from Jongup down to his own body, fingers sliding through the globs of semen before he can really think about it.  
  
He brings them up to his mouth and licks at them, a smirk stretching his lips when he notices the gaze on him. Jongup just shakes his head.  
  
"You're still thirsty?"  
  
Himchan's smirk widens. "Always-"  
  
"Eww, hyung!"  
  
Himchan's eyes snap open and he sits up, looking confusedly around. The four walls of their crowded bedroom stare back, as does Zelo and, even worse, Jongup.  
  
"Hurry up and get up, we have to leave in a half hour," Says the youngest, disgust still on his face. Himchan opens his mouth to reprimand him for his disrespect, but he's suddenly called away by Youngjae from the kitchen.  
  
His face still flushed, Himchan doesn't expect it when Jongup leans down in front of him and gently wipes the drool off his cheek, then kisses his other one.  
  
"Good morning, Himchanhyung."  
  
Himchan mumbles a reply, drawing his blankets in closer around him. Jongup's quiet laugh startles him though, and when he looks up he feels the heat burn low in his belly.  
  
Jongup stares evenly back, and in his eyes Himchan can see a bit of mischief.  
  
"It's your turn in the shower next, hyung. You better hurry."  
  
As Himchan struggles to think up some reply, Jongup leans down to breath against Himchan's ear, making him bite back a moan.  
  
"First meal of the day is always the most important."

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in an hour and therefore give no fricks about it except to say I'm sure I'm not the only one wishing it wasn't a dream.


End file.
